La Frontière est mince entre insensibilité et insensé
by Coryphaeus
Summary: "La porte s'ouvrit en grand — et avant que quiconque ne puisse se retourner pour en comprendre la raison, une voix on ne peut plus reconnaissable se fit entendre." [Yumeko/Mary]. Deuxième partie du cadeau du 7 Juillet.


Yumeko&Mary | La Frontière est mince entre insensibilité et insensé, espèce de folle à lier

Hey !  
Cette fanfiction suit La Lune est belle, une autre fanfiction que j'ai écrite pour une amie à l'occasion de son anniversaire. La trame se déroule le même jour - soit le 7 Juillet.

Bonne lecture !

**···················**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand — et avant que quiconque ne puisse se retourner pour en comprendre la raison, une voix on ne peut plus reconnaissable se fit entendre.

"Mary-san, Mary-san !"

Mary Saotome, qui venait tout juste de se lever de sa table, se figea. Une simple pensée traversa son esprit : _Oh, non._ Son visage se déforma, concordant avec son fort intérieur — exprimant l'irritation et le désespoir que cette simple voix, chantonnant innocemment son nom, évoquait en elle.

Yumeko Jabami, qui revenait tout juste des toilettes. Cela faisait un moment que cette fille était arrivée à Hyakkaou, et, depuis son arrivée, elle n'a pas cessé d'être une source d'ennuis pour la boursière. Allant de sa défaite cuisante, à ses jours passées en tant que Mike — la liste est longue, bien trop longue pour que Mary puisse en faire une exhaustive. Et en ce jour d'été, Mary se doutait d'une chose : le reste de l'après-midi, qu'elle comptait passer à étudier en bonne élève d'honneur, allait se révéler épuisant.

Certains lui diraient de fuir ; d'autres lui diraient de la confronter, et lui dire ce qu'elle pense. Mais s'il ne suffisait que de ça, alors Mary se serait déjà débarrassée d'elle. Non, le problème était que …

"Allons manger ensemble à la cafétéria !

\- Agh, pas besoin de te coller à moi ! Il fait trop chaud pour ça !"

À peine Yumeko s'approcha de Mary qu'elle la prit dans ses bras — l'enlaçant par la taille, sans aucune considération pour l'espace vital de sa camarade de classe. Instinctivement, cette dernière exprima son refus, mais rien à y faire : les mains de Jabami avaient déjà fait le tour de ses hanches, et elle ne pouvait que pousser sa tête pour maintenir sa dernière ligne de défense — à savoir son visage. Voilà où était le problème.

Yumeko Jabami est une sangsue, un parasite, un pot de colle … Si Mary devait faire simple, Yumeko Jabami est insouciante, à un point presque dangereux. Son addiction aux jeux d'argent lui valait une réputation peu louable, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sa personnalité n'arrangeait rien. Excentrique, extravertie, naïve et un humour doutable : à cela se mêle un côté tactile très perturbant, voire même effrayant lorsqu'elle vient à être prise aux jeux. Peut-être était-ce là que résidait l'horreur du personnage : d'un instant à un autre, l'addicte pouvait changer du tout au tout.

"Alors, alors ? Est-ce oui, ou non ? Dépêche-toi, ou il n'y aura plus de place !

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je viens avec toi ! Mais juste, lâche moi, bon sang !"

Rayonnant de bonheur après que Mary accepte de l'accompagner, Yumeko lâcha prise, et enfin Mary put sentir l'air frais passer là où Yumeko se trouvait — soit une grande partie de son torse. Retrouvant son espace vital, Mary soupira de soulagement ; mais à peine elle pensa être libérée que Yumeko prit sa main, pour la tirer en direction du réfectoire.

"Tu te crois à l'école primaire ou quoi …?

\- Allons, allons, ne nous énervons pas," ria Yumeko de bon coeur.

"Explique moi alors pourquoi tu me tiens par la main !

\- Hein ? Pour ne pas te perdre en chemin, voyons. Beaucoup de monde va à la cafétéria à cette heure-ci.

\- C'est pas ce que — oh, puis zut ..."

Mary abandonna pour la énième fois, et se laissa tirer.

Elle s'était habituée au toucher de la brune, mais jamais elle ne pouvait se faire aux incessantes marques d'affection qu'elle pouvait lui vouer. À vrai dire, chaque fois que Yumeko allait ouvertement se coller à elle, sans même faire attention au positionnement de ses mains, Mary ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Yumeko n'a aucun tact, ni même aucune pudeur. C'est pour cette raison même qu'Ikishima avait jeté son dévolu sur elle : elles ont, pour point commun, l'amour du risque et aucun respect pour leur intégrité. Mais, pour Yumeko, cela se rapportait exclusivement aux jeux — là où elle laissait ses émotions la porter. Et pourtant …

"Allez, Mary-san, ne traînons pas !"

… Que ce soit en jeu comme en dehors, Yumeko ne pouvait s'empêcher de graviter autour de Mary. Lui tenir la main, l'enlacer, ou encore s'asseoir à ses côtés pour poser sa tête sur ses épaules : il n'y avait pas de limite à quand, où, ni comment Yumeko venait exprimer son affection pour "Mary-san". Par ailleurs, n'était-elle pas la seule qu'elle appelait par son prénom ? Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de Suzui, qui appelle Yumeko par son prénom, elle s'adressait à lui par son nom de famille …

… Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment cette fille, qui hésitait innocemment sur quoi prendre pour son repas du midi, pouvait mettre sa vie et celle des autres en jeu comme si de rien était. Quoi qu'il en soit …

"... Tu vas enfin te décider, oui ou non ?

\- Ah, oui ! Il est vrai que les autres peuvent s'impatienter. Je vais prendre ceci, alors !"

Yumeko tira une assiette d'omurice — ce qu'elle n'avait pas considéré durant son hésitation. Non, décidément, comprendre son mode de pensée était impossible pour l'enfant des Saotome.

Leurs plateaux fin prêts, et une table libre près des fenêtres : leur repas pouvait enfin commencer. Une fois les politesses de faites, un détail ne passa pas inaperçu pour la vétéran de l'académie.

"Au fait, il est où, Suzui ?"

Yumeko, qui n'avait pas attendu un instant de plus pour manger, termina sa bouchée avant de sourire, l'air gêné. Sa main vint se poser sur sa joue.

"Il est occupé, malheureusement," répondit Yumeko. "Je lui ai demandé de se joindre à nous avant de te retrouver, mais il a été convoqué en salle des professeurs. Apparemment, il sera occupé pour toute la journée.

\- Ha !?" Mary ne put s'empêcher d'agiter ses baguettes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?"

"Il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais il tenait une pile de documents. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de son devoir en tant que délégué ?

\- Ah, ouais … Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est qu'il a ce rôle … Ça, et le fait que le premier trimestre va bientôt se terminer … Hm ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Héhéhé … Rien de bien important," fit Yumeko en riant doucement. "Je me disais simplement qu'il était rare que Suzui-san ne soit pas avec nous.

\- Egh."

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Yumeko avait parfaitement raison. Avec Suzui, ils formaient tous les trois un drôle de trio ; et ce midi était une des rares fois où ils n'étaient pas au complet. Ce qui est dommage, par ailleurs, vu qu'aujourd'hui est …

"Quand j'y pense, Mary-san !

\- … Oui ?"

Mary ne pouvait penser à quoique ce soit en présence de Yumeko : celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de discuter, lancer de nouvelles discussions — de parler, tout simplement. Même lorsqu'elles se voyaient dans une situation comme présente, où discuter n'allait pas vraiment de pair, c'était plus fort que la Jabami. Enfin, c'était son impression à elle, qui semblait être la principale cible de son attention.

"Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? Euh …" Mary réfléchit un instant, posant son regard dans son bol de nouilles sautées. "Ah, c'est le Tanabata aujourd'hui, non ?

\- Bingo ! Je voulais savoir du coup si tu avais fait un voeu à l'occasion !"

Sérieusement ?

Mary mit de côté ses manières, et posa son coude sur la table, pour finalement reposer sa tête dans sa main. Ses yeux, se rapprochant de ceux d'un merlan frit, ne faisaient qu'exprimer la question qu'elle se posait sur le moment. Elle a quel âge ? En tout cas, Yumeko restait, dans son coeur, une enfant. Pendant ces quelques secondes, où Mary ne lui répondait, la joueuse compulsive ne faisait que la regarder, impatiente, avec son sourire habituel. Cette question, la blonde ne pouvait pas la fuir : l'intérêt que Yumeko lui portait était inébranlable.

"Tu me demandes ça comme si j'allais forcément en avoir un.

\- Oh ? Tu n'en as pas ? C'est étrange," commenta la brune, "je pensais que tu ferais partie des premiers à accrocher un voeu …

\- Tu sous-entends quoi, là ?!" Mary pesta, faisant reculer Yumeko sur sa chaise d'un rire joueur.

"Ahahah ! Pardonne-moi ! Mais, tu n'as vraiment pas de souhait en particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment, non," lâcha Mary en reprenant son repas. "Faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Hmm, je vois …" Yumeko se tut, avant qu'un éclair de génie se dessine sur son visage. "Oh, que dirais-tu de se retrouver une fois les cours terminés ? Nous pourrions écrire et attacher nos papiers ensemble !"

L'invitation de Yumeko éveilla le scepticisme de Mary, qui ne put s'empêcher de jauger la situation. Accompagner Yumeko pour le Tanabata ? Voilà une idée qui évoqua en elle des sentiments inconnus. Elle ne savait quoi en penser — même, était-elle contente de son offre, ou insatisfaite ? Difficile de comprendre.

Et puis, pourquoi Yumeko voudrait l'inviter elle, et pas Suzui, plutôt ? Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle ne passait pas déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble, et, de ce que Mary sait, Suzui serait ravi d'être à ses côtés, à sa place. Un fait en plus, qui s'ajoute à la longue liste des choses perturbantes que Yumeko fait à l'égard de sa camarade de classe.

Et si … Et si Yumeko était …

"Penserais-tu que le conseil aurait préparé des jeux à l'occasion du Tanabata ?! Ce serait merveilleux si tel était le cas !

\- … Non, ça serait ridicule." Mary conclut sa pensée ainsi.

"Mais !" Yumeko, qui crut que cette remarque s'adressait à elle, gonfla les joues. "On ne peut pas savoir tant que l'on essaie pas !

\- Oui, oui, si tu le dis," soupira Mary. "On verra bien.

\- Est-ce un oui ?!

\- Oui, d'accord, je t'accompagne.

\- Hourra !"

Le repas se termina sur une victoire de Yumeko, et sans accrocs — tout comme le reste des cours d'aujourd'hui, qui passèrent en un éclair.

Durant les quelques heures passées à étudier, Mary ne pouvait véritablement se concentrer. Quel souhait écrire sur son papier ? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, des pensées invasives venaient perturber le cours de sa pensée. Des pensées qui l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement sur le tableau ou le Tanabata, l'égarant toujours du côté de cette fille, quelques mètres devant. Son visage était indiscernable, notamment du fait qu'elle ne pouvait la voir que de dos. Mais même en ne pouvant que fixer sa longue chevelure d'ébène, Mary savait que la Jabami, derrière un léger sourire, s'impatientait pour en finir avec les trivialités des leçons.

La cloche sonna ; paraissant, aux oreilles de Saotome, comme le glas. La salle de classe était climatisée, mais son corps anticipait déjà la chaleur écrasante de dehors.

La saison ne lui était pas insupportable, mais elle doutait de ses capacités à endurer les fortes températures, et le caractère fort accablant de ce qui vint en boulet de canon à sa table.

"... Tu perds vraiment pas une seconde, toi," fit remarquer Mary, qui venait à peine de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

"Il n'y a pas de minute à perdre, après tout !"

La blonde voulut se corriger : ce qui s'apparentait à un boulet de canon était en vérité un soleil, dont la passion en serait les rayons. Ses prédictions du midi allaient être justes : étudier serait juste impossible, même si elle venait à reporter son planning au soir.

Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, et fit mine d'ignorer les bouffonneries de la Jabami. Elle ne fit également aucun commentaire à sa gestuelle, difficilement pudique dans leur uniforme d'été. Celui-ci comportait toujours un veston aux tons rouges et noirs de l'établissement, par dessus une chemise blanche classique. Il était fait de sorte à être plus léger, tout en restant reconnaissable ; mais, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il se voyait également plus révélateur, et Yumeko ne semblait pas le réaliser.

Que ce soit en classe, ou dans les couloirs. À l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur. Celle que l'on appelle Yumeko Jabami, par son physique, distrayait quiconque sur son chemin. Son style était simple, et son trait le plus caractéristique était cette bague en argent à son pouce gauche. Mais il était impossible de nier que ses formes généreuses, son visage invitant à la discussion, et sa gestuelle troublant les coeurs avait rendu confus plus d'un. De ce fait, alors même qu'elle pouvait simplement exprimer sa tristesse qu'aucun jeu d'argent ne soit mis en place à l'occasion du Tanabata, ceux autour d'elle ne pouvaient qu'être absorbés par la vue de sa chemise ; semi-transparente au niveau des épaules comme du reste, ou encore de ce buste occupant beaucoup d'espace dans les champs de visions ...

Et Mary n'était pas une exception, elle qui, pourtant, n'a jamais porté son attention sur ce genre de choses, pendant tout ce temps-là. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui, normalement, ne pensait qu'à assurer sa vie future ...

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Mary-san ? Tu t'es figée d'un coup," demanda Yumeko, inquiète, en agitant sa main devant le visage de la blonde. "Nous pouvons retourner à l'intérieur pour passer à l'infirmerie, si tu veux.

\- C'est rien, c'est rien, " répondit Mary, feignant un sourire, avant de poursuivre son chemin en secouant sa main mollement. "Je me préparais juste à aller sous ce soleil de plomb.

\- Si tu le dis …

\- Tu as bien dit que le conseil n'a rien préparé pour le Tanabata, non ? Où veux-tu que l'on aille, alors ?

\- J'ai pensé que le temple serait une bonne idée !

\- Le temp—

\- Nous nous adressons au divin ! Il serait donc tout à fait logique de nous rendre au temple !

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience d'où se situe le temple le plus proche …?" Mary marmonna ces mots, mais les ravala tout aussi vite. "J'ai déjà accepté de te suivre, donc j'ai plus vraiment le choix, j'imagine."

La boursière prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et suivit son amie en direction du temple. Les premières minutes de marche furent les plus difficiles : il n'y avait pas de point d'ombre, seuls le bitume et les bâtiments s'enchaînant les uns et les autres. Cependant, une fois éloignées des quartiers urbains, le soleil se voyait dissimulé derrière les collines, et les zones d'ombres se firent plus nombreuses. La brise légère, qui, jusque là, ne faisait grand effet, rafraîchissait délicatement les deux jeunes filles, qui se sentirent enfin parler après avoir enduré le plus gros du chemin.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, tu veux écrire quoi, comme souhait ?"

Yumeko fut légèrement surprise ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa camarade de classe soit curieuse à son sujet. Pourtant, la réponse était évidente.

"Jouer plus souvent, à des jeux encore plus excitants !

\- Ah, oui, évidemment ; pourquoi je me suis posée la question …"

La Saotome détourna son regard, prenant conscience de l'idiotie de sa question. Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait des jeux. Il fallait s'y attendre, venant de Yumeko. Et pourtant, une part d'elle aurait aimé que cette réponse ne soit pas aussi évidente, aussi prévisible. Son obsession pour les jeux était si normale venant d'elle — mais malsaine, par la même occasion. Le jeu contrôlait sa vie, son être. Ainsi, peu importait les dires de Suzui ou de Mary : Yumeko poursuivrait toujours sur la même voie …

"Ceci étant dit …," commença Yumeko, d'une voix douce mais étrangement sérieuse, "je suppose qu'il serait bien orgueilleux de ma part si je viens à demander un peu plus."

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? La blonde l'ignora, n'ayant pas la tête à jouer aux énigmes. Surtout si celles-ci proviennent d'une personne aussi tordue qu'un membre du clan de Momobami. Pire encore, cette chaleur commençait à lui monter au cerveau, si bien que, lorsqu'elle vit un distributeur aux pieds des escaliers menant au temple, Mary ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long et tortueux grognement. Elle pressa le pas, dépassant sa camarade, pour se mettre au devant du distributeur — la douce fraîcheur s'en dégageant lui paraissait être un oasis. À côté, un banc était mis à la disposition des passants ; ce coin avait, décidément, été fait pour se reposer, et sauver ceux dans le trouble.

"Aaaah, parfait ! Faisons une pause, je meurs de chaud ! Vite, quelque chose … Ah. Et merde.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Yumeko, qui avait conservé le même rythme de marche, pencha la tête de côté en signe interrogateur. Mary s'était empressée de fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de son porte-feuille ; mais avant même de le sortir, celle-ci s'était arrêtée dans sa recherche.

"... J'ai pas rechargé mon pass. Fais chier !

\- Ah, c'est un problème en effet," constata Yumeko, qui porta sa main ornée de sa bague à son visage. "Je peux payer à ta place, sinon !

\- Hein ? Non, pas besoin, je vais bien trouver un moyen de me débrouiller. Il suffit juste de trouver une supérette dans le coin—

\- J'insiste !" Yumeko s'exclama, surprenant Mary. "Tu es fatiguée, il serait fâcheux que tu tombes sous cette chaleur !

\- D'accord, ok, si tu le dis," abandonna Mary. "Dans ce cas, c'est possible que tu me prennes du thé glacé, s'il te plaît ? Je te rembourserai dès lundi.

\- C'est compris !"

Mary se laissa tomber sur le banc, posant son sac à côté d'elle. Assise à proximité du distributeur, elle pouvait, même subtilement, sentir le froid qui s'en dégageait. Un véritable havre, qu'elle avait bien besoin avant de monter les dizaines de marches.

Deux bruits de métal se firent entendre, et, lorsque Mary rouvrit les yeux, son regard ambré croisa le brun de ceux de Yumeko … qui était un peu trop près.

"... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- J'attendais que tu ouvres les yeux pour te donner ton thé. Tiens !"

Dans un geste élégant, Yumeko porta la canette froide aux mains de la blonde, qui la remercia sur un ton sceptique. Une autre manie étrange de la Jabami, se disait-elle simplement, plutôt préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait à présent dans les mains. Elle tira sur la languette, et peu après le claquement marquant l'ouverture du récipient, porta ce dernier à ses lèvres.

Ah, si reposant …

… Non, il y avait un léger problème.

"Dis, t'as vraiment besoin de t'asseoir aussi près ?

\- …? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le banc est assez grand pour qu'on s'étale dessus ..."

Le banc n'était pas très large, mais suffisamment grand pour y accueillir quatre personnes, si elles venaient à se serrer un peu. Mais elles n'étaient que deux, et si Mary avait mis son sac à l'opposée du distributeur, Yumeko l'avait déplacé, se mettant alors à côté de son amie. Ainsi, les deux sacs se trouvaient côte à côte, en parallèle à leurs propriétaires dont les épaules étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Mary avait l'impression même de pouvoir sentir la sueur perler … Et ce n'était, de loin, pas la meilleure sensation au monde.

"Et ?"

Cependant, cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Yumeko, qui buvait paisiblement son propre thé.

"Et ? Il fait chaud, voilà ce qu'il en est ! Arrête de te coller à moi, tu veux ?

\- Mais je ne te touche pas, pourtant," répliqua Yumeko, toujours aussi insouciante. "Je ne fais qu'être assise à côté de toi.

\- C'est bien ça, le problème ! Tu réalises pas que—"

Mary se coupa dans sa phrase. Devrait-elle le dire ? Après tout, depuis le jour où Ikishima s'est révélée à Yumeko, celle-ci la traite comme un insecte — et le fond de la pensée de Mary, de ses confusions, pouvait s'avérer être ce qui mettrait un terme à leur amitié. Elle ne voulait pas être réduite au même niveau que la masochiste qu'Ikishima était. À l'inverse, si cela venait vraiment à arriver, elle serait alors débarrassée de Yumeko — et dans ce cas-là, fini les problèmes ! Mais est-ce la meilleure solution ? N'y aurait-il pas une autre possibilité ? Et puis, qui dit qu'elle ne s'imagine pas des choses, aussi ?

"Que …?

\- Tu réalises pas que je sais pas comment prendre ce que tu dis ou fais ?!"

L'insouciance de Yumeko eut le dessus sur elle, et les mots fusèrent sans que la colérique ne put les retenir, mettant de la distance entre elle, et se mettant à dos du distributeur. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

"Quoi donc ? Je ne suis pas trop, Mary-san.

\- Me faire des câlins, me tenir la main, ou pire, marcher en me tenant le bras ! Je suis censée comprendre quoi de tout ça, moi ?! C'est pas le genre de choses que tu fais avec des amis, que je sache !"

Elle voulut en dire plus, mais au delà de ça, et le sens de ses propos auraient pu être mal interprétés. Le mieux était d'attendre une réponse de la part de l'addicte, au moins pour ces premiers points. Et au vu du silence qu'elle laissait, rajustant sa position sur le banc et fixant son thé, Yumeko avait enfin compris.

Mary attendit sa réponse. Qu'allait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle attendit, attendit, mais la réponse ne vint pas — le chant des cigales se faisait de plus en plus long, et Mary perdait patience. Ce qu'elle ne réalisait pas — pas avant de s'être approchée de son amie, c'était que la brune arborait un grand sourire niais, presque béat.

"Woah, c'est quoi ce sourire ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?"

Yumeko ne donna de réponse, se contentant de rire doucement. L'irritation de la Saotome évolua en gêne, et elle ne sut où se placer. La source de ses troubles ne faisait aucun sens, et, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau, Mary se sentit se recroqueviller.

"Q-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne le réaliserai jamais. J'en suis agréablement surprise," avoua-t-elle, les joues rougissantes.

"Pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu faisais exprès pendant tout ce temps ?! Mais pourquoi ?!"

La blonde croyait difficilement en ses oreilles, et cette nouvelle facette de Yumeko, étrangère à ses connaissances et de l'image qu'elle avait de l'addicte, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne la comprenait pas de base, mais la comprenait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que cette conversation continuait.

Mary ne savait quoi faire, entre écouter attentivement, ou noyer sa panique dans sa canette. À ses côtés, Yumeko n'arrangeait rien les choses, jouant de ses pouces contre son propre récipient métallique.

"Et bien," commença-t-elle, "je pensais être assez évidente. Je t'aime beaucoup, Mary-san, aussi je voulais que tu le comprennes, tout simplement !

\- Et tu pouvais pas simplement me le dire, au lieu de me donner des crises cardiaques à tout bout de champ ?!

\- Je l'aurais bien fait, mais les gestes ne sont-ils pas plus importants que les mots ?

\- Mais toi, alors …"

C'était de la logique propre à Yumeko, qui avait déjà, plusieurs fois auparavant, donné envie à Mary d'en finir avec elle. C'en était si désespérant, que Mary ne pouvait que porter sa main à son visage pour le couvrir — pour se voiler de la stupidité dont Yumeko pouvait faire preuve.

"Mais si tu l'as remarqué, alors cela veut dire que mon deuxième voeu du Tanabata s'est réalisé !

\- Ton deuxième voeu ?" Mary rebondit sur ces termes : serait-elle en train de ce qu'elle évoquait précédemment ?

"Oui !

\- C'était quoi, ton deuxième voeu ?

\- Mon deuxième voeu était de pouvoir jouer de nouveau avec toi, Mary-san !

\- Attends, attends," coupa Mary. "En quoi le fait que tu me colles ait quelque chose à voir avec les jeux ?

\- C'est évident, voyons ! Pendant tout ce temps, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment rejetée lorsque je venais vers toi, alors même que tu le savais. Cela voudrait donc dire que tu ne me détestes pas, et même que tu accepterais que nous jouions ensemble !"

La boursière fixa son interlocutrice, essayant de sonder son âme — en vain. Le sens de ses propos ne voulaient rien dire, mais, si elle venait à y appliquer le mode de pensée de Yumeko, cela voulait donc dire que …

"Tu es en train de me dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu voulais exprimer ton envie de rejouer avec moi ?

\- C'est cela !

\- … Sérieusement ?

\- Oui !"

Un long, douloureux et triste soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la lycéenne, qu'elle voulut cesser en allant, cette fois-ci, véritablement noyer ses doutes et ses peines dans son thé. Celui-ci fut achevé en quelques gorgées, et, lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus au fond de la canette, l'arrière-goût amer qui pouvait en rester dans sa bouche se voyait renforcé par ses états d'âme.

La brune, qui comprit que l'humeur de son amie avait chuté, ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

"Mary-san …?"

Yumeko se laissa glisser le long du banc, pour réduire la distance qui s'était mise entre elles. Elle hésita un instant, redoutant une réaction typique de la colérique à cette idée — mais, à sa connaissance, il ne s'agissait que du seul moyen pour s'assurer de la situation.

Doucement, évitant un quelconque geste brusque, elle se laissa aller contre Mary : posant sa tête sur son épaule, une habitude qu'elle s'était construite. Elle savait que Mary risquait de la gronder, le contact physique n'aidant pas en cette saison. Mais il s'agissait d'un pari. Un pari, comme celui de Mary précédemment, dont la mise était l'amitié profonde de son opposé.

"Tu m'en veux?"

Mary, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, ne réagit pas. Son regard s'était détourné de Yumeko, mais, à force de persistance, daigna regarder son amie.

"... C'est bon, j'ai perdu."

Le visage prenant des couleurs, Mary caressa les cheveux de l'ancienne Mike en signe de défaite. Cette dernière, comprenant que Mary ne lui en voulait pas, vit là une occasion de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Tu es géniale, Mary-san !

\- Agh ! Oui, je sais, merci, mais me serre pas autant ! C'est vraiment pas agréable, là !

\- Compris !"

En une fraction de seconde, Yumeko se redressa, levant les mains en signe d'obéissance. La vue de cette fille, qui était un véritable paradoxe sur pattes, était vraiment aussi surprenant que habituel pour la blonde.

"... Je crois que j'ai enfin une idée de voeu à écrire.

\- Oh, vraiment !? De quoi s'agit-il ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît !

\- … Non, tu vas devoir le deviner.

\- Heiiin !? Oh, je sais ! Est-ce un pari ? C'est un pari, pas vrai ? Que misons-nous ?!

\- Ça, c'est à toi de le voir ! Bon, dépêchons-nous d'aller écrire tout ça, tu veux bien ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! Allons-y !"

Mary ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, avec une pointe de gêne. Elle qui, très souvent, supportait difficilement Yumeko, voilà que son voeu se basait sur elle.

Un voeu simple, mais qui lui tenait à coeur, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Celui de parvenir à vaincre Yumeko ; de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, avoir le dessus sur elle.


End file.
